Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper
Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper is an Episode was released in January 30, 2001 by Word Entertainment and on March 27, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, November 9, 2004 by Sony Wonder on VHS and DVD format, and rereleased on DVD in September 18, 2007 with a seperate DVD. Song List # VeggieTales Theme Song 1998 2000 # Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) # I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) # I love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) # The Battle is Not Ours (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Lord Has Given (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Lost Puppies (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # I Must Have It (from King George and the Ducky) # Haman's Song (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) # Larry's High Silk Hat Opening & Closing VHS Opening Previews (2001) Word Entertainment * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser * 3-2-1 Penguins Trailer * Interview with Phil Vischer * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI/Interpol Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing Previews (2001) Word Entertainment * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo * VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo Opening Previews (2001) Lyrick Version * Lyrick Studios * 2000-2001 Big Idea logo * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser * Stay Tuned after the show for some more exciting News (2001-2003) * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI/Interpol Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing Previews (2001) Lyrick Version * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Veggietales: The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Trailer * Veggietunes 3 Trailer * Collect all VeggieTales videos Bumper Opening Previews (2004) * 2001-2008 FBI Warning * Princess and the Pie War Teaser Trailer (2004) * Silly Sing Along DVD Collection Trailer * Bob and Larry's How to Draw Trailer * Stay Tuned (2003-2005) * Why We Do What We Do (2004) VHS Bumper * Big Idea Presents Logo (1998-2006) Closing Previews (2004) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Behind the Scenes * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson Hairbrush Teaser (2004) * Sumo of the Opera Trailer * A Snoodle Tale Trailer * The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer * Veggie Classics Promo (2004-2005) Trivia * The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Silly Songs!. DVD Original Bonus Features * Very Silly Songs Behind the Scenes * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown * Widescreen Version of Larry's High Silk Hat * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser See Also * Silly Sing Along 4: More Silly Songs from the Crisper (2003) * Silly Sing Along 5: Even More Silly Songs from the Crisper (2004) * Silly Sing Along 6: Even More Silly Songs from the Crisper 2 (2005) Category:VeggieTales Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes